The Manhunter's Assistant
by DolphinPhoenix1217
Summary: AU. The Justice League decides that the Martian Manhunter, AKA J'onn J'onzz, needs to assimilate more into human society. To do that, he needs help. Anya Kiln is a recent college graduate with a secret of her own. Can these two help each other, or will they be at odds? Multiple OCs, future Manhunter/OFC pairing. Rated T for future adult themes. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey y'all! This is my first ever fanfiction that I've put online. So, say what you would like to, I am totally open to suggestions and reviews. I do have to include the following, though:**_

 _ **I don't own Martian Manhunter or any other Justice League character, only Anya Kiln, Raelynn Faulk, and all of Anya's family.**_

 _ **Oh, and this is all AU based more on the animated Justice League TV show from the early 2000s than on the comics.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*~

 **Chapter 1**

The young woman was a bit nervous as she sat at the end of a booth in the Metropolis Diner, but she answered the interview question as best as she could. "I love to just sit and watch the sun go down or to have a conversation with anyone." She looked expectantly at the two men in the booth in front of her.

These men gave off a bit of an ominous presence through the way that they were just sitting there while they conducted the interview. Both me were broad-shouldered, well-built with quite a bit of muscle, seemingly tall, and had dark hair. The one on the left was Clark Kent, a reporter for the _Daily Planet_ who had bright blue eyes that were dimmed by his glasses, while his companion had beautiful medium brown eyes. It was the companion, who had been extremely quite throughout the entire interview that looked up and addressed her after a few more minutes of eerie silence. "Thank you for coming to interview with us, but I am extremely sorry. This position is not quite suited for your expertise."

She nodded and sighed softly before she got up and left the diner. Clark just shook his head at his friend J'onn J'onzz while looking down and crossing the woman's name off of a list on the table. As he did so, he also spoke to J'onn. "You know, you've seen pretty much all of the eligible candidates in and around Metropolis, J'onn. You're running out of options."

"Well, then this venture is not going well, is it?" J'onn sighed as he took a sip of the black coffee sitting in front of him. It was one of the human habits that had grown on him since he first came to Earth two years before. Both he and Clark, under their identities of the Martian Manhunter and Superman (respectively), were two of the founding members of the Justice League. It had been decided, with some dissension from J'onn, that it was prime time for J'onn to learn how to be a part of human society. That was the reason why Clark was with J'onn in Metropolis, to find someone to help J'onn to adapt to the new world he now called home/

Clark shook his head again, looking up at J'onn with a smirk forming on his lips. "Now, J'onn, just because your standards for an assistant are extremely high, that doesn't mean that there is no one out there who would be capable of doing it." As the smirk grew into a smile, Clark looked to the end of the table to see April, the thin blonde waitress who usually helped them, standing with a smile on her face and their bill in her hand.

"It seems as though the two of you are trying to find someone to fill a position," she stated as she put the bill in front of Clark. Backing up slightly, she tilted her head to the right, as though inviting them to pick up the conversation.

Seeing this, J'onn skeptically looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Should I even ask if you are interested? Because you look as though you are only curious."

April quickly stifled a laugh. "Don't take this the wrong way, but there is no way I would apply, especially since I would have to interview with the two of you. You do know that having the both of you sizing up an interviewee is slightly intimidating. Also, believe it or not, I actually do like the job I have here," she added, glancing around to judge where her boss was. "No, the real reason I asked was because I have a pretty good idea as to where you should go to find some good applicants."

"Oh really," Clark said, casting a glance over at J'onn, who looked away. "Turning back to April, Clark smiled and continued, "Well, you sparked my attention, at least. Where do you suggest my colleague goes to look for potential assistants? It is all for him, after all."

She leaned over the table so that only the men could hear her. "I promised to not say this to anyone, but I trust you guys and can tell you need help. There are many students at Wartburg College in Waverly, Iowa, that are graduating this year. So, there are obviously many willful applicants there. But, if I were you," she said, looking directly at J'onn, "I would seek out a young woman by the name Anya Kiln. She is the best at everything she sets her mind to, and no one can compare to the standards that she sets for herself." April righted herself, picked up their bill and said, "You just go to see Anya. Your food is on the house." She flashed one more big smile and went back to work.

Clark raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at J'onn. "Well, that was interesting. What do you make of it all?"

J'onn pondered it and looked back at Clark. "She seemed sincere. It is a bit odd that she said she was breaking a promise yet still decided to tell it to us." He took one last sip from his coffee, stood up and looked down at his friend. "I do think, however, that this Anya woman would be worth checking into. Let's go." Clark smiled wide as he got up, left a tip, and followed J'onn out the door to head to Waverly, Iowa.

~*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*~

 **Just updated some spelling errors. Thanks so much to CrazyPhenom for correcting me and letting me know!**

 **~DolphinPhoenix1217**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is Chapter 2. It includes our first look at Anya and some of my other OCs, as well as the first meeting of our duo!**_

 ** _To the guest reviewer of the last chapter: I am glad you like it! Keep on reading this chapter, since you will start to get a glimpse of Anya's character in here. :)_**

 _ **Gotta say again, I do not own the Martian Manhunter or any other Justice League character, only Anya, Raelynn, and Anya's family are mine.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*~

 **Chapter 2**

"Hallelujah! Classes are officially done and over with! Plus, we are almost done with living and working here! Please tell me that you are excited, A, because otherwise I will throttle you." Anya Kiln snorted back a laugh as she walked back to the room she shared with Raelynn Faulk, the young woman who was energetically walking beside her. After spending most of the last three years as friends and roommates at Wartburg College, the two of them were practically sisters. This was, for Anya, partially due to the fact that she only had a few relatives left, one being her younger sister, Kaya. Unfortunately, Kaya spent most of her time up at her school in Moorhead, Minnesota, where she would be a third year the next fall. So, for Anya to have Raelynn around could be a relief and a blessing at times, though quite frustrating at other.

The differences between the roommates could be a bit overwhelming to anyone who casually observed them. Standing taller than most at the height of six foot four, Anya towered over her five foot five roommate, wearing heeled boots and standing tall. While Raelynn was energetic with an out-going personality, making her set for being a great social worker, Anya was more reserved, opting for quiet nights in the library and time alone over nights on the town. Both ladies had long hair, Raelynn's being a medium brown and usually up in a ponytail, like it was today, and Anya's being almost black and normally plaited, though she had it in a half-pony today. Raelynn's light brown eyes usually held multiple questions while Anya's two-tone dark brown and hazel eyes held more answers behind her glasses.

"I am excited to an extent, Rae. It just feels as though this Sunday will be here before we are anywhere near ready for it. there is still quite a bit we still need to do before we graduate." Anya looked down at her shorter roommate and shrugged her shoulders a little with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ugh, you are such a party pooper!" Raelynn playfully hit her roommate as both of their smiles widened. Then she sighed and told Anya, with the up-most seriousness, "What we need to do is to get a new guy in your life."

"Umm, no, what I need to do is make sure that all of my ducks are in a row before graduation. Not to mention that my boss will need me around to make sure that all goes smoothly," Anya answered with some color coming to her cheeks at her best friend's mention of dating. "Besides, you remember that I am extremely bad at actually acting like a woman around men."

Raelynn raised an eyebrow as she looked over at her roommate. "No, I actually don't remember what you are like around men. Please enlighten me."

"Oh, you know. I act like I am one of them. Plus, I am always so skeptical and analytical about everything." Anya shot a very pleading look to her roommate. "Can we please just worry about graduating on Sunday?"

"Well, I guess so. But what is the fun of us being done with our college careers on a Thursday and not going out to do anything crazy before graduating on Sunday? As I said before, you are a party pooper!"

"Whatever you want to believe, Rae, whatever you say," Anya shook her head as the two of them reached the street they had to cross before getting to their room she stopped and took in the sight of her campus for a second. It was hard for her to believe that, in just a few days, she would be leaving this place for good and never coming back ever again. True, she may be paying off all of her loans for a while, yet Bruce Wayne, a Gotham City business man and multi-billionaire, had said that he would try to help, since he knew that it was hard to lose family. All of a sudden, she exclaimed, "Oh, darn it!"

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, I just forgot to check my mail." She handed her bag to Raelynn after grabbing her wallet and phone, putting them in her pockets. "I am going to go and get it, since I should have a card or something from my sister. I'll be right back."

"Okay, just hurry up. You are skyping with her later, remember?" Anya nodded as she turned and started to quickly walk toward the student center, which held the mailroom. She could walk quickly anywhere and get there at about the same time as someone who had jogged to the same place. Unfortunately, she also had a tendency to look at the ground and semi-zone out when she walked, something that got her a little dazed that day since she ended up running into something.

That something turned out to be someone, which Anya realized when a pair of strong hands grabbed hold of her arms to ensure that she didn't fall backwards. Not to mention that those hands belonged to a fairly good looking man. It helped that she actually had to look up to see his face and her hands were flat on his chest, which felt like it was pure muscle. After a few moments, he asked, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

 _Whoa, sweet accent_ , Anya though. He just seemed to be a mixture of many different people. _Slow down_ , she scolded herself, _and just answer his question already_. "Umm, yea, yea, I am perfectly fine. Thank you for asking. I've gotta go." With that, she hurriedly walked away. As she did so, Anya could feel the color rising to her cheeks. _I am_ _so_ _glad Rae was not with me to see that_ , she though. "Though, on the bright side," she mumbled to herself as she ducked into the student center, "At least I know that Rae would have made a bigger fool of herself than I did."

Little did either Anya or the man she ran into know, but he was actually looking for her.

It was not until she had gone into the building that J'onn J'onzz realized he had been holding his breath and staring after her intently. He quickly shook his head, trying to shake this nagging feeling that he had known her for some time, though they had only just ran into each other. The woman had caught him off his guard and now he was feeling things that he definitely didn't understand. There were so many questions going through his head at that moment. Why had he been watching her so intently? What was he feeling? What was it about that woman that made him want to follow her and take her back into his arms again? She was slightly taller than the Amazon, Wonder Woman, which was quite a feat for a seemingly regular woman, and she had smelled slightly of vanilla. Not to mention that she looked to be quite a bit more intelligent than any of the applicants that he and Clark had seen today, which was a point in the right direction.

"J'onn, are you doing okay?" Clark's voice brought J'onn out of the slight trance he had seemingly put himself in. inwardly shaking himself, J'onn turned to Clark in order to refocus on the matter at hand.

"Umm, sure, Clark, I am quite fine." J'onn looked over his shoulder at the student center before asking, "So, did you find out why everyone is walking around and where we would be able to find this young woman?"

Clark raised his eyebrows as he got out the map of the school that the young man at the information desk had given him. "I found out the answer to both questions, actually. It would seem that all classes have now officially gotten out for the year, even though graduation will not happen until Sunday. Also, the man at the information desk said that her room is right here," he reached over and pointed to a spot on the map. "You still want to meet her?"

J'onn's mind quickly turned to think about the young woman who had run into him and was still haunting his thought. Abruptly, he brought his mind back into focus and replied, "Yes, let's do this." As they began to walk toward the room that Clark had been told belonged to Anya, J'onn found that he could not help but think about the woman again. Why was he so intrigued by her? He tried to shake these feelings he had off, because it wasn't as though he would ever see her again.

Similarly to him, Anya could not get the man that she had run into out of her head. She had gone over to the mailroom and retrieved her mail. Along with the letter from her sister that she had been expecting, she was surprised to find that she had also received a memo from Wayne Industries, saying that they would be paying off all of her student loans as per the suggestion of the CEO, Bruce Wayne. She smiled at that, since she knew that he had lost his family in a similar way as Anya had lost hers, though he had been younger than the Kiln sisters, and that had been one of the factors that had gotten her to where she was now. Therefore, Anya decided that, after she was done talking with her sister, she would write Mr. Wayne a letter to say thank you. Of course, that all depended on her getting back to her room, which was going a bit slow, since all that was on her mind was the man she had run into. How could a man get under her skin so much in just one touch? _Come on, girl_ , she thought, _he is just a stranger and it is not like you are going to see him again_.

Just as she thought that, she looked up and saw two men at a distance, one of them being the man, walking in the direction of her room. _No way, this is not happening_ , she thought. _On the one hand, though, I am glad to be looking at him from behind, because he has quite a nice butt. Oh God, I am turning into Rae. It seemed as though he may like me too, though. Wait, how can I tell that? Ugh, I just need to get back to my room._ Anya shook all argument from her head and started to run now, since her sister would be coming online in about three minutes. It had been a while since they had last talked, and Anya did not want to make her sister wait.

"Do you hear that, J'onn? It sounds like someone is running toward us." Clark turned around to see a tall young woman quickly pass them in a frantic run. "Whoa, she is going pretty fast. Wait, is she even going to yield to the traffic laws?"

J'onn looked up to see the young woman who had run into him running toward the crosswalk. He instantly tensed up as she got nearer to the street, for Clark was right, it looked as though she was not even going to stop. He had just opened his mouth to warn her and get her to stop when she looked up and checked the road before running across.

"Are you alright there, J'onn?" J'onn looked over at Clark, who had his eyebrow raised to supplement his question.

J'onn sighed and looked up at the brilliant blue sky before he responded. "Yes, Clark, I am fine. It is just that she ran into me earlier, and I feel as though I know her." He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his friend before adding, "But how could that be when I only just ran into her? Also, how can I feel as though I have known her for an extremely long time when I have only been on this planet for about two years?"

"I am not sure, but I think that after we talk to this Anya, we should find out who that woman is and maybe have you just talk with her."

"If you say so, Clark." The men crossed the street and headed toward Anya's room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is Chapter 3! It gives you more about Anya. Fun, fun!**_

 _ **Sorry that it has been so long, but I tend to write SUPER long chapters. Reviews and criticism is welcome.**_

 ** _To DemonicBlueRose: Thanks for your words of encouragement! I will keep this up as much as I can. :)_**

 _ **Gotta say again, I do not own the Martian Manhunter or any other Justice League character, only Anya, Raelynn, and Anya's family are mine.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*~

 **Chapter 3**

"Whoa, girl, slow down. Are you alright?"

Anya nodded to Raelynn to answer her question as she kicked off her boots and settled down on her bed with her laptop already set up in front of her. While she was getting her mail, Anya had felt this sudden urge to make sure that she was all set up for when her sister called, so she had texted Raelynn to set up her computer. She was glad for this because, not even five seconds after she had sat down, Kaya's face appeared on screen, looking back at Anya from in front of the fireplace in their childhood home.

"Hey, A! How's it going? I know that it is going a bit slow around here with nothing to do except to fend off recruitment attempts from Vickie about coming over to Grandma K's old place and joining in on the whole 'evilness' thing that she is trying to 'recreated' from the past," using many air-quotes to reiterate her point. Kaya had gotten off of school much earlier in the month of May, which was no secret to anyone. The "Vickie" to which she was referring to was Vickie Kiln, their cousin who seemed to aspire to be a super-villain on the Justice League's radar in order to emulate how their grandmother had been on the League of Super Friends' radar.

Anya just shook her head. "Well, first off, slow down, you are talking about five miles a minute. And secondly, did you tell her that we want no part of that life? That was the main reason why we tried to sever contact with her in the first place, after all." _Not to mention that is why we made a justice team of our own_ , Anya could not help but think.

"Yea, but you know Vick; she is one of those people who always wants everyone to bow down to her. Like that one guy from Metropolis, I think his name is Lex Luthor. Anyway, I am surprised that Chris lasted as long as he did without giving in to her. Why are you giving me 'the questioning look,' Rae?"

Anya looked up to see her roommate looking extremely confuse and, taking pity on her, decided to explain. "Our cousin Christopher, Vickie's brother, finally moved out of Grandma's house and is now living at our house with Kaya. Though, I think he is at work right now, correct?" She looked back at her sister for clarification.

"That's correct," Kaya exclaimed, moving the focus of the conversation back onto her. "Oh, and he said that he will join our cause. Back to the matters at hand, however, you did not answer my question!"

Anya rolled her eyes. Darn, her sister could be such a demanding person sometimes. "I am fine, K. it was only the last day of school, nothing to make a big fuss about." She tried to give a weak smile. "You know that someone has to look out for you."

Kaya gave her a huge smile back and replied, "Jeez, big sis, that is nice and all, but you actually don't have to do that anymore." At the look of confusion on Anya's face, she continued to speak. "I got a memo from Wayne Industries today. It seems as though they are going to pay of my existing loans and pay for the rest of my years at college. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, K, that is fantastic! Wow, I really can't believe that Mr. Wayne decided to do that. I mean, I don't think that I had even mentioned that I had a little sister. And on the plus side, he had told me when we met face to face that, since we have to sell the house, you, Chris, and I could all move into his house, or I should say mansion, since he has the room."

"Yeah, I know. It is so cool, plus he showed up a few days ago and took most of our stuff over to his place." When Anya gave her another questioning look, Kaya rolled her eyes and took to explaining. "He asked me what my opinion was, since you hadn't given him one, and I answered truthfully. Personally, I think that is about time that we left this small time life for a while."

Anya rolled her eyes back at her sister and stifled a laugh when Kaya stated this. Trust her sister to think that they needed a change of scenery. "You know that I love the country way, though, K. it is more serene, humble, and beautiful than the city. Then again, you just want to find a new guy." Then, the end of what Kaya said finally sunk in. "Wait, what do you mean by a while, Kaya? And where is that knocking coming from?"

"I think the knocking is on you end, A." Anya looked up to see Raelynn answer the door and point to say she was going into the hall to talk with the visitors. Anya nodded and turned back to the conversation in front of her.

Once Raelynn closed the door, she addressed the men in front of her. "Sorry about that. I couldn't hear what you were saying over my roommate. She is talking to her sister at the moment." She shook her head.

Clark and J'onn shot each other a glance and then turned back to her. J'onn found himself thinking that she was very content, yet stubborn at times, not to mention just a little bit older than what he expected Anya to be. Then Clark spoke up. "We were told that this is the room that Miss Anya Kiln is staying in. are you Anya, or were we told wrong?"

"Umm, yea, she lives here, but I am going to need to see some credentials or something identifying you because I don't know who you guys are. Also, neither of us like to let people into our room or life that we do not know." While her tone conveyed sincerity and slight anxiety, Raelynn's composure was rigid as she held out her hand, signaling that she was completely serious in wanting to see credentials or other identification.

Clark raised his eyebrow at her as he handed his press pass and J'ann's driver's license over. "My name is Clark Kent, a reporter from _The Daily Planet_ in Metropolis, though I am just here to help my friend here, J'onn J'onzz, to find an assistant. And we heard through the grapevine that Ms. Kiln would be a good candidate for this job. So, now that you know who we are, would you mind giving us an idea as to who you are?"

"Since you were so polite about it, I guess I can," she said with a little smirk on her face, seeming to only have eyes for Clark. This made J'ann choke back a laugh and grin as he saw his friend smirk a little in return. "The name is Faulk, Raelynn Faulk, and Anya Kiln is my roommate. I think you can pry talk to her once she is done talking to her sister. Though, now that I think about it, she may have to write a letter to Bruce Wayne after she is done."

"Hold on, did you say Bruce Wayne, as in the multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne?" J'onn said quickly, frowning slightly at Clark, who gave him the same look back. A small town in Iowa was one of the last places that they ever thought they would hear the secret identity of their Justice League acquaintance, Batman.

Raelynn just looked at them with a slighted brow. "Yea," she said slowly. "Bruce Wayne, the multi-billionaire from Gotham City who owns practically everything. Anya just got a letter in the mail today from Wayne Industries, saying that they will be paying off all of both her and her sister's loans, as well as paying for Kaya's last two years of college. Did I mention that Wayne personally told Kaya that both women and their cousin are going to stay at his mansion since they don't have a place yet? Why, do you know him?"

"Well, yes, he owns _The Daily Planet_ ," Clark replied. Apparently Raelynn thought he had answered too quickly, since she raised her eyebrow and just critically stared at Clark.

J'onn, however, was oblivious to this, for he had gotten lost in his thoughts. _There has to be a good reason for Bruce to decide to help out these Kiln sisters. I think that some research into their recent past is in order to find out what is going on._ As he thought this, J'onn realized that Raelynn and Clark were now both looking at him with curiosity. "May I ask what is the matter?"

"Nothing, other than the fact that you zoned out for a bit there," Raelynn replied, shrugging her shoulders and turning around. "I'll go see if she's available to talk now."

As Raelynn walked through the door, the men heard a voice they believed to belong to Anya exclaim, "Kaya Ann Kiln, please tell me that you did not just say that when Christopher isn't around to defend himself!" As an eruption of almost metallic-like laughter cackled out of the room, Raelynn turned to the men behind her and just rolled her eyes before walking in.

Anya's head shot up as Raelynn shut the door, automatically raising one of her eyebrows to indicate she was curious about their callers. On the computer, it was clear that Kaya knew what her sister's face was doing, for a comical mimicry of Anya's look appeared on Kaya's face a couple of seconds after Anya had made the original. Raelynn chuckled and stuck her tongue out at the younger Kiln before turning to her roommate.

"In answer to what you refuse to voice, A, there are two men out there. The identification they showed me claim that they are a Mister Clark Kent and a Mister J'onn J'onzz of Metropolis, which I gathered from J'onzz's driver's license and nothing more. The story that they gave me was that they came to talk to Anya about a job opportunity as an assistant to J'onzz, or something like that." After a quick pause, she continued, "Plus, they seem to know the new Kiln friend and benefactor, Bruce Wayne."

"That's really interesting, Rae. Did they say how they knew Bruce? Oh, what is that look for, A?" Kaya shot an annoyed and questioning look at her older sister, who had raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes at Kaya just casually saying Wayne's first name.

"It's nothing. I was just a little surprised to hear you say 'Bruce' instead of 'Mister Wayne' when talking about a benefactor who we barely know." Anya shrugged before adding, "Why did you call him by his first name anyway?" It was then that Anya saw the color rising in her sister's cheeks and something clicked in her head. "You have a crush on him, don't you? Could that possibly be why you are so interested in going to live in the city, Kaya?"

The younger Kiln sister's cheeks began to turn a very deep red and she almost growled at her sister. "Oh, shut it, Anya! Besides, Raelynn still needs to answer my question and you interrupted her, as per usual."

Anya and Raelynn glanced at each other and grinned. Then Raelynn spoke, "The men claimed that it was because Wayne owns _The Daily Planet_ , the newspaper in Metropolis that Kent apparently works for, but when I asked the question, Kent answered it very quickly. Perhaps a bit too quickly, if you ask me."

"Meaning that you believe that they are either hiding something or that there is more to their story than what meets the eye, correct, my dear Raelynn?"

"It would seem that it is a little of both, Anya." Raelynn rolled her eyes. "I also deduce that you have been reading too many _Sherlock Holmes_ mysteries in you free time."

Anya just shook her head and smirked. As Kaya and Raelynn continued their conversation, though, Anya began to ponder what all this meant. This all seemed just a little odd for her, especially since she had specifically told her old friend, April, to not mention her name to anyone, ever. These men must have seemed desperately in need of help for April to go against the promise she had made to Anya and send them here. Then, for some odd reason, her mind turned back to the man she had run into earlier. Inwardly groaning, Anya shook her head in an effort to try and clear him from it, though this seemed to be entirely counterproductive. All she could see was his long, tall and muscular body holding her in his arms, looking right at her. That wasn't what had really gotten to her, however. What had done that was the kind and concerned look that she had seen in his beautiful medium brown eyes. Though, that may have just been a figment of her very overactive imagination.

All of a sudden, Anya was aware of a lack of talking around her and pulled herself back to reality. When she was finally able to focus on the present, she became aware that both Kaya and Raelynn were looking at her with one of their eyebrows raised in her direction. "What, ladies?"

On the screen, Kaya gave one to the biggest smirks that Anya had ever seen. "Oh, nothing. It is just that I have seen that look on you before, big sister." When Anya raised one of her eyebrows, Kaya added, "That is the look that you get every time that you are thinking about someone who has caught your attention, mainly a boy. Who is he and what has he done to make you so distracted?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Oh, K, I wouldn't say that he is a boy, per say, though probably more of a man than anyone that you have ever dated." When she saw that both her sister and roommate were looking at her in a state of disbelief, Anya shook her head and corrected what she had said. "Okay, so I may or may not have run into him while I was going to check my mail earlier. I have no idea who he is, and I don't plan to find out so I am getting it together."

"Whatever you say, A. So, what should I tell the guys at the door?" Raelynn looked at Anya with a glimmer of hope twinkling in her eye, which told the others that she definitely had a crush on one of the men.

Looking between her roommate and her sister, Anya saw that she really didn't have a choice when an idea hit her. "Why don't you just show them in then, Rae? Then, instead of them interviewing me, we can all interview them." All of the women smiled very wide at that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is Chapter 4!**_

 _ **I know that this has been a long time in the making, so it is a bit shorter chapter. They finally meet! :)**_

 _ **Reviews and criticism are welcome.**_

 _ **Gotta say again, I do not own the Martian Manhunter or any other Justice League character, only Anya, Raelynn, and Anya's family are mine.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*TMA*~

 **Chapter 4**

"Oi, you guys can come in," Raelynn said as she opened the door for Clark and J'onn, causing the latter to raise his eyebrows at the former, who just shrugged in response. As they entered, they noticed a young woman with long black hair sitting cross-legged on the bottom bunk-bed with the computer image of a young woman who looked vaguely like the one actually in the room. Upon their arrival, the black haired woman's eyes grew wide, just like J'onn's did when he looked back at her. Raelynn, Clark, and Kaya looked between them, very confused. Finally, Raelynn asked, "Is something the matter?"

Neither Anya nor J'onn made to answer; they were practically frozen. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kaya practically yelled, "Will someone please clue the rest of us in on the secret?"

Startled, Anya closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke to her sister as she opened up her eyes again. "Did you really find it necessary to yell into my ear, little sister?" As Kaya began to figuratively burn holes into Anya's head, the elder Kiln stood and walked over to Raelynn and the men, approaching J'onn with her right hand extended. "We weren't properly introduced before. I am Anya Kiln, you've already met my roommate, and the pissed off one on the computer is my younger sister, Kaya."

J'onn took her hand in return, all the while subconsciously feeling the confused glances between Raelynn and Clark, as well as the glare from Kaya. "I am called J'onn J'onzz." Gesturing to his companion, he added, "And this is Clark Kent."

"I don't care if they are Captain Freaking America! You cannot just ignore me, Anya Meisha Kiln!" Anya stood up straighter and almost growled as she turned back to face Kaya. Both young women just glared at each other as Raelynn rolled her eyes and walked between the two ladies.

"That is quite enough, you two. Since when am I the peace maker of the three of us?" Raelynn looked between the two sisters. "We have guests and I will not have the two of you fighting right now. Do I make myself clear?"

Both women nodded, after which Anya cleared her throat and addressed the room. "In answer to your earlier questions, Rae and K, I ran into Mr. Jones quite literally earlier." Seeing a look of understanding on Clark's face, the elder Kiln perceived that J'onn had already told him about the incident. As for the other two women, they wore matching smirks, causing Anya to roll her eyes and turn back toward J'onn. "So, you came to look for an assistant?"

He nodded as he sat in the chair that she had offered to him. "Yes, I am. I have never been one who is good with interpersonal interactions, so some of the people I know, Clark included, decided that I should integrate myself more and have an assistant who will help me with this endeavor." J'onn repeated the carefully scripted story that he and Clark had prepared for each interviewee.

While J'onn was speaking, Anya had crossed over to her bed and sat down, her legs criss-crossed underneath her and her head tilted slightly to the right. After he had finished his explanation, she squinted her eyes at him in concentration and, after a few moments of studying J'onn, tilted her head a bit more and said, "Now that you have given me that utterly fake story, why don't you tell me the real reason why you would like a personal assistant." When he gave her a look of confusion, she sighed and righted her head with a smirk on her face. "I can tell when someone is lying. So please give me the truth or I will kick both of you out. And don't worry you can trust them." She gestured at the other women in the room.

Clark raised his eyebrows at Anya, clearly not sure what he should think. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know if someone is lying or not?"

All three of the women smirked and Anya chuckled. "Why, it is elementary when you use the natural power of deduction." Somehow, she was able to keep her poker face so that the men could not tell that she was, in fact, lying to keep her own secret powers hidden.

The men looked at each other, obviously attempting to figure out what they should do. Should they tell three strange women the truth or just leave, even though they had found a seemingly perfect assistant?

Finally, J'onn turned his eyes back to Anya and tilted his head with a faint smile visible on his lips. "Empath or psychic?" At Anya's furrowed brow, he elaborated, "I can feel the disturbance your presence is creating on the psychic field. I just couldn't identify it at first."

As Raelynn and Kaya began to snicker, Anya nodded slightly to say that she understood what he was getting at. "My powers are mostly empathetic in nature, though I do have some limited psychic abilities. You?"

"I am the Martian Manhunter." The room went deathly silent. J'onn, who had been looking down at his hands, looked up again to see all eyes in the room on him; 2 of the pairs were filled with bewilderment, 1 pair with surprise, and the last pair, which just so happened to be Anya's, were filled with a sense of mutual understanding. He stared into those dark brown and hazel eyes for a few quiet minutes, finding a kindred soul hiding within them. J'onn then averted his eyes and sighed. "That answers your question, yes?"

"Both of them, actually." Anya carefully got up and squatted next to J'onn's chair, trying to catch the eyes that were now staring back at his hands. "You are in need of an assistant to ensure that you are learning the culture and ways of the people around you both correctly and efficiently." She gently put one of her hands on top of his folded ones and smirked slightly when he looked up with a quizzical look in his eyes. "You just hired your new assistant."


	5. Author Update

**_Apologies for this little note. I just wanted to update you all!_**

 ** _CHAPTER 5 IS IN THE WORKS! Until I am able to devote some more time to write it, however, TMA is going to be on a bit of a Hiatus. Sorry!_**

 ** _I am trying to make the chapters longer, but trying to balance it with grad school and work and getting ready for my sister's wedding, which will be soon, is not happening. :(_**

 ** _In response to the reviews that I have gotten since my last chapter:_**

 ** _To SnowKi: I am glad you like it enough to want more. Keep on reading!_**

 ** _To UnseenAngel17: Glad you liked it! Sorry for not making this chapter longer! :( Hopefully the next chapter will be longer._**

 ** _To SethadoreVGC: Hahaha! Thanks for letting me know. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story whenever I get more up!_**

 ** _Just a side note that I recently thought of:_**

 ** _I am not going to have Lois Lane and Clark/Superman together in this story. While I am not sure where I really want to go with the plot at this point, I do know that Lois may only appear a couple of times just as a friend and co-worker. Apologies if you don't like that. :)_**

 ** _Reviews and criticism are more than welcome._**

 ** _Until next time!_**


End file.
